


Season of Light

by lferion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, live long n marry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-08
Updated: 2008-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winter solstice is celebrated in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rubynye for the Live Long and Marry charity auction.

Season of Light

O all the world this season doth see the heavens turn  
From one face to another while stars do constant burn.  
No difference in the darkness — night warm or winter-stern —  
For timeless and together we all wait for light's return.

For some this is the season of blessing and rebirth;  
Some celebrate with stories of wisdom and of worth;  
With fasting and with feasting, with miracles and mirth;  
Some mark the wheeling cosmos and dance upon the earth.

O light the lamps, the candles, the fire blazing bright;  
Lift hands and hearts and voices, let joy and hope ignite!  
Diverse traditions shape us, all beacons in the night,  
So let us stand together, rejoicing in the light.


End file.
